


love is a doing word [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: fearless on my breath [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, ITPE 2017, Implied Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, internalized prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: He's unable to stop thinking about it, about those large hands in his hair, about those strong arms surrounding him. About those thick fingers sliding deep within him. He wonders what it would be like, to share a heat. To share it with someone who would not be ashamed of him. To share…And with someone who didn't think there was anything to be ashamed of in the first place.Dorian thinks about this, and listens to Bull and his Chargers laughing at each other, and drinks.





	love is a doing word [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is a doing word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944533) by [amurderof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/pseuds/amurderof). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/love%20is%20a%20doing%20word.mp3) | 1:04:21 | 44.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/fearless%20on%20my%20breath.m4b) | 1:46:01 | 50.7 MB  
  
### Music

 _In Your Heart Shall Burn_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
